


A Puzzle by Any Other Name

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Tale AU, Beasttale AU, F/M, Female Reader, Frisky Papyrus, Frisky Reader, Kinda primal Papyrus, Knot kink, Magical dicks, Papyrus is a Sin-nnamon roll, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is covered in cum, Sex Puzzle, Small reader, beasttale, reader is blind, tiny reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus wants to be intimate with his 'Kitten'. Only problem is that he's a fourteen feet tall monster, and his human is tiny compared to him. But that matters not! This is merely another puzzle that shall be solved by The Great Papyrus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puzzle by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give the big skelly some love. Because this is from Papy's POV, you are 'Kitten', so 'you' becomes 'she'. 
> 
> Also, this is a companion to my 'Laced and Bound' collection and 'Don't Accidentally Skull Fuck the Skeleton' story. However neither are necessary to understand this one shot. However, I'd love you forever if you read it. 
> 
> This is a fan fiction that's part of the Beast Tale AU created by Get Rammed on tumblr. Go check her out. http://get-rammed.tumblr.com

Papyrus was always surprised by his 'Kitten'. From the way she always moved around and tried to be independent even though she was blind, to her knack for cooking, to the way she insisted on dating him even though they were so different. There was always some type of surprise hidden in his kitten. After all, she was a very determined soul.

But her question during lunch that rainy afternoon almost made him spit out his apple juice. She was curled into his side, a sandwich in one hand, and her cup of orange juice in the other. They had the house to themselves since Sans's mate had dragged him to Alphys's home since it was the third week of his heat. This had allowed him to create the perfect date atmosphere with tiny human candles, a nest of blankets to snuggle into, and lunch on the couch. Pasta made by his lovely kitten, and a sandwich for herself. A movie was playing on the TV, _Mettaton 23 The Mettaing_ , and they were leaning against each other.

So, in a way, he really couldn't fault her when she looked up at him and said. "Pap, do you ever think about sex?"

His body went ridged and he felt his skull heat up, magic buzzed through his soul in short bursts, and his sockets opened as wide they'd allow. "Um, isn't that just a tiny bit, uh, forward?" He shook his skull wildly, ashamed at how squeaky and quiet his voice became. He swallowed thickly and spoke again. "I-I MEAN I _DO_ FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE, BUT UH..."

"It's just a question Pap, ya don't have to answer if you don't wanna." She nuzzled her head into his spine, making his magic buzz all the harder. "I was just a little curious is all. Let's finish watching the movie so you can show me that new crossword puzzle."

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. The jaunty techno rap on the TV began to blend into the gentle hum of the fans, and his own pounding magic. Now that his human had brought it up, did he actually think about sex? Well, it wasn't as if he didn't know what it was. He'd read about it in school, and there was a few pages about it in his dating manual, but aside from that it wasn't constantly on his mind. Even during his heat, he would just go train with Undyne to burn all of the tension and lust out of his bones. He prided himself on his self control, it was what made him an efficient and well trained monster.

But what if, for a moment, he tossed that away? He glanced down at his girlfriend. She really was cute with her small lips and toothy smile. She wasn't graceful per se, more often than not she was tripping over her long legs, but she was curious so that more than made up for it in his books. If there was anyone he was willing to indulge in sexual relations with, it was definitely his kitten. The thought of her soft skin gliding over his body, sent another burst of magic through his bones.

"You alright, Papy?" Her fingers glided over his spine. "You're really warm, did my food do it? I ain't got magic or anything to add to the food..."

"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, KITTEN." He said hurriedly, and carefully pet her head with two fingers. "I WAS JUST THINKING IS ALL." His blush came back, and just this once he was grateful his kitten was blind. "I BELIEVE I WANT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NOW."

His kitten hummed and crawled out from her nest of blankets by his side. She climbed on top of his legs and ended up facing him. She then crossed her own legs and settled her hands on her lap. "Kay, I'm ready."

She was being as attentive to this subject as any other. If he told her about his experiments with alfredo sauce, she would have done the same thing. But why did it feel like she was especially excited, as if this conversation was important. He shifted underneath her and looked away. "I uh, do think about sex. Not that often though! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS EXCELLENT SELF CONTROL." He glanced down at her, face turning a much darker orange. "Kitten, do you um...Do your thoughts ever turn to sexual relations?"

She blinked a few times before nodding. "All the time."

"Really?"

"Of course." She shrugged. "It's a natural thing. Why get all embarrassed and stuff?"

It was a natural thing, wasn't it? And if his girlfriend thought about it a lot, then there was no worry that she would think he was a pervert. He reached out a hand and rubbed her back, causing his girlfriend to hum and lean back into his touch. "HAVE YOU EVER HAD SEX BEFORE?"

"You're bein' real forward now."

His movements faltered. "OH, I'M SO SORRY, KITTEN I-"

"No, Pap it's fine!" She sighed as Papyrus continued his soothing movements. "I've had sex a few times, just humans. What about you?"

"I ONLY TRIED IT ONCE." He said. "IT WAS WITH A HEAT SPECIALIST. SANS INSISTED I DO IT FOR MY FIRST HEAT, BUT I'VE FOUND WAYS AROUND IT EVER SINCE."

His fingers curled around her stomach and he kneaded the skin through her tank top. She shut her eyes and moaned thanks to his touch. He knew she liked being rubbed on her stomach, but she'd never made that sound before. It was low and husky, and as he prodded her harder he realized something.

He wanted to hear it again.

His fingers slipped under her violet shirt and he almost purred as his fingers came in contact with soft skin. She was almost like the construction foam that he used for his puzzles. Soft and warm, but solid enough to do things with. He cupped her gently and brought her up to his face, and pressed his teeth to the top of her skull. Kissing was awkward for the two of them. While he knew there was a way around lips, as his brother had showed him, there was certainly no way around their size difference. That was alright though, that just made kissing his kitten a puzzle! Smooching her head was his solution, but as he looked down at the squirming woman, he wanted to try something. "KITTEN, WOULD IT BE TOO FORWARD TO ASK TO SMOOCH YOUR STOMACH?"

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before a grin curled her lips inward, showing off her teeth. "Let's do it!"

She gripped the top of his left hand to steady herself as she used the other to strip off her take top.

Oh.

"K-kitten..."

"C'mon Pap, give me a smooch~."

Technically she wasn't totally indecent. She still wore a bra over her small chest, so he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally seeing anything. He leaned down and pressed his teeth to her skin. Anything she might have said was drowned out by his magic raging through him. She smelled like oranges and chemicals, and for some reason he wished that smell was gone. Because under that he could smell something else, something far superior to the chemical. It was spicy and reminded him of the oatmeal Sans's human ate. It was warm and inviting, and purely everything that was his kitten. 

He opened his jaw and his magic hummed and coiled as his tongue inched out and laved against the soft surface. There was a gasp from his kitten, and it only helped spur him on. His tongue explored every inch of her stomach, savoring her spicy flavor and her soft texture.

It was just so **_good_**.

Callused hands pressed against his skull, and he halted his movements to acknowledge his kitten. "Did I go too far?" His voice was quiet now, and he wasn't quite sure why. 

"Nah, I think..." He shut his sockets when she began to scratch at his skull. "I think I want more."

His sockets flew open and he kept quiet as he waited for the punchline. He was practically an expert when it came to being pranked, and this just had to be one. Yes, they were discussing sex just moments before, but would she really want to do something like this? With him? "Kitten, are you sure? I'm much bigger than you, and could accidentally hurt you-"

"Hey now." She gently rapped her fingers against his skull, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "Pap, you'd never try to hurt me. You ain't like that." A soft smile curled over her lips. "If I didn't wanna do this, I'd leave. But I really wanna share my body with you because I love you so much." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his skull. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "If it makes you feel better, think of it like a puzzle. What's the best way to have sex so we both feel good?"

As soon as she said 'puzzle' his mind got to work. His kitten was tiny, and from his internet findings, humans would never be able to take in a full monster penis. Even his kitten, who was a bit taller than most human females, wouldn't be able to take him. He looked her up and down, his fingers stroking her soft stomach. Then there was the question of measuring her, she was just so tiny he could break her if he wasn't careful. 

His kitten shifted and removed her bra, letting the garment flutter to the ground. Her breasts were small for a human female, at least that's what she said, but as he brought a finger up to carefully tap one and saw it dip and give from the slight pressure, he couldn't understand why she was so dissatisfied with them. It was cute really, watching them flump and sway, her face getting red from what _**he**_ was doing to her. It only took a delicate jab from his long slender fingers, not much work at all. "Y-ya got a solution yet, Pap?"

"I believe so..." He watched his fingers bend as they played with her chest. His fingers were long and slender, but firm and hard to break. Perhaps he could use a finger in place of a penis, and that would effectively pleasure her. Then for himself...Well, he would get to that eventually. He stripped off her shorts and set them by her bra. Underneath she wore black lacy set of panties. They looked rather uncharacteristic for her, but he didn't complain as he stripped them off as well. She was now bare to him, everything that she had to offer, she was allowing him to take without question. To have this much trust put into him made a smile break over his skull. He adjusted her so she layed stretched out on his femur. "You must tell me if this hurts you, understand?"

"Got ya." She spread her legs wide, showing off the puffy pink lips of her core. "I'm all ready."

He swallowed thickly before gently probing her core with the very tip of his finger. His magic slammed against his bones in a frenzy as the slick warmth began to engulf him. His kitten mewled and wriggled under him, forcing another inch into her body. "You're so great Pap."

He watched in rapt fascination as he carefully rocked his finger into her. The moist heat tried to drag him back inside her every time he pulled back. It was like a living being, one that was hungry and wanted to devour his finger and grind it to dust. His kitten moaned a bit louder, her lips an 'o' as he pumped into her. Her hands grappled at his leg, her fingers curled into fists. Her head suddenly jerked and he paused in his movements, eyes wide with alarm. "KITTEN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

She just groaned and grabbed his finger with both hands and tried to move him. "Don't stop now, Pap~."

Hearing her so desperate and needy made his arousal spike. He thought he could just tend to his human then work himself out in the shower, but that was becoming less and less of an option. With his free hand he undid the clasp of his pants and freed his erection, the orange appendage standing at attention. His penis didn't have an impressive girth, but it was long, nearly as long as his mate. Just seeing it so close to her, just a few inches within reach.

He needed her now.

He removed his finger from her and picked her up with both hands. Her own hands shot out to grab at his bones to steady herself. He set her on his pelvic girdle, right in front of his pulsing member. Some of the precum dripped from the tip and slithered down, splashing onto his mate's shoulder. Her head flicked upwards, eyebrows furrowed. "Is it rainin'?"

He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past. "N-NO HUMAN, YOU SEE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOLVED OUR PUZZLE." He prodded a finger at her entrance again, extracting a moan from her. This gave him a boost of confidence, something that he needed. "I HAVE SET YOU IN FRONT OF MY PENIS SO YOU MAY TOUCH IT TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT, MEANWHILE I SHALL THRUST MY FINGER INSIDE YOU TO ENSURE THAT YOU REACH A PROPER ORGASM."

She brought her hands up and immediately touched his shaft. Her touches were light and feathery, almost teasing, really. "You feel really warm." She curled her fingers and her fingers sunk into the mass of magic. He grit his teeth and fought the urge to buck his hips. Making her fly across the room was not in the plan. "But so soft too." Another jolt went down his spine as her tiny pink tongue peeked past her lips and laved his way down his length. "You even taste great, Pap."

She began to grind her body against him, her tongue occasionally giving him a lick here and there. Her movements were slow and jerky, but it blew his mind. For a moment he indulged in her attention, his sockets shut and magic humming appreciatively. She felt so good against him, every lick, every buck of her hips brought him closer to the edge. He wiggled his finger inside her again, determined to cum with her. She hissed and moaned his name, being as vocal and sweet as possible. 

Now that they were actually doing this, he didn't know why he had been so afraid before. He almost wished they had done this during his heat last month. Maybe he could snag her for the next one, even rent out a room at that hotel Sans had been sent to at the beginning of the summer. The thought of just the two of them making love for hours tore a growl out of his chest, and he dug his finger further into his kitten. She leaned further onto his penis, her legs bent at an awkward level as she tried to ride his finger and grate her breasts along his shaft at the same time. She was splattered with precum, helping to make her movements as smooth as possible. Seeing her like this dragged a swirl of emotions through his soul. "K-kitten, I love you so much."

His words acted like a switch. He felt her insides clamp down on his finger and her body stopped moving completely as a squeal ripped through her throat. Her head was tilted back, and he swore her eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them. Seeing her like that brought a wave of pride and arousal. Ever so gently he pulled out of her and gripped her small body close to his erection. With a gently pump of his hips he slathered himself along her body, quickly climbing up to his own orgasm. He could hear her moaning and her fingers sink into his manhood, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he got closer. "KITTEN, I THINK-!"

"Go ahead and cum, Pap!"

A spurt of orange tinted cum spurt and ran down his shaft, covering his human in his magic. A feat that shouldn't have been possible, but he was willing to take responsibility for it anyway. She gasped and jerked away, but seemed to relax when some got in her mouth. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth again and began to clean at her fingers. He groaned and leaned against the back of the couch as he watched her try to drink as much of his cum as she could. He wondered if her stomach would be able to pack it all away, or could he shove some into her core. "Pap, babe..." His kitten's voice was strained and heavy, but had a nice exhausted quality that he liked.

"I UNDERSTAND IF THAT WAS NOT VERY...FULLFILLING FOR YOU," He said. "HOWEVER, IT WAS THE BEST SOLUTION I COULD THINK UP AT THE TIME."

She just giggled and shook her head, another hot spurt landing on her back with a lewd splat. "Pap, that was totally awesome! We're gonna have to do that again, Kay?"

His bones flushed from the praise, and his magic began to stir again. "I AGREE, THOUGH PERHAPS WE CAN DO IT WITH BETTER PREPARATIONS NEXT TIME." He pinched one of the blankets between his fingers. There was orange droplets staining the yellow surface, luckily this one was his and not someone else's. "EVERYTHING IS UTTERLY FILTHY."

"Especially me!" His kitten chirped. 

"YES, ESPECIALLY YOU."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that happened. I kinda wondered about how having sex with beasttale Pap would work, and here ya go. I dunno if it's any good though, it's kinda far out there...
> 
> Anyway, if you have any requests, then hit me up on the tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com I mostly deal with the skelebros and Gaster when it comes to shipping, so just be aware of that. See ya~!


End file.
